


a very merry Christmas

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Azazel kept his eyes closed, listening to his family laugh with his lips tipped into a soft smile.
Relationships: Azazel & Kurt Wagner, Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested, Janos Quested & Kurt Wagner
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	a very merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



> You mean so very much to me, so I really hope you like this <3

Azazel took a deep breath and nuzzled through Janos' hair, breathing in the soft, citrus scent of the shampoo he recently favoured. The bed wasn't as luxurious as the one on Shaw's boat, but that did not matter. Azazel would sleep on wooden planks if he got to sleep with Janos in his arms. Luxury was nothing in the face of acceptance, and that was why Azazel had chosen to follow Erik to this Xavier which he spoke so highly of and give the kind-looking man a chance.

It had been a good decision, he'd been sure of that even days in. Now, years later, Janos was in his arms, laid out over him and dozing lightly against his chest. In their room. A room that they shared safely, that everyone knew they shared and that neither of them ever had to sneak into. Azazel had never believed in the heaven's that Janos did—it was hard to preach to a God that condemned sinners into creatures that looked as he did—but if pressed, he would say heaven was his family, safe and sound. 

Janos' skin was warm under Azazel's hand. His back was littered with scars, memories of a dead man etched into his lover's skin. Azazel felt the ridges under his fingers, traced the lines as he idly pet down Janos' back. He had scars of his own from Shaw—they all did, no life touched by that monster escaped unscathed—and Azazel had long ago memorized the pattern across Janos' skin.

Janos stirred, making a quiet snuffling noise as he dug his chin into the dip of Azazel's chest. He chuckled, knowing Janos would feel the vibrations of the noise. Azazel tipped his head down to look at his husband fondly, finding the younger man's face split into a playful grin. Azazel narrowed his eyes mockingly and then darted forward to nip at the air in front of Janos' nose, pressing a light kiss to the tip before laying back.

Janos' hand reached up and flopped lifelessly against his face to push him back. Azazel chuckled, turning his head so he could press a kiss to his palm. Janos laughed, a deep, rich chuckle that sounded clumsy. It was one of Azazel's favourite sounds in the world, and it had been more than a decade since he first swore to do whatever it took to ensure he heard it for the rest of his years.

_ Good morning, _ Janos shifted away to sign. 

Azazel frowned and tugged him back in, tail wrapping around the small of Janos' back to keep him laid between his legs and sprawled out comfortably over his front. Azazel lazily signed a greeting with the hand not carding through Janos' hair, working through the knots that came from sleep. Janos signalled for the time and Azazel cut his hand through the air sharply—if they knew the time then they'd most likely need to get going for the day, and Azazel was enjoying spending a lazy morning in bed.

Janos chuckled, his lips pressing a kiss to Azazel’s chest. Azazel smiled again, letting his eyes fall shut as he relaxed into the bed. Janos was a familiar weight over him, their sheet lying somewhere around their waists. The mansion was warm enough throughout the year that even at the end of December the two of them didn't need more than just a thin blanket. Janos' breath was warm against his skin, and Azazel placed the hand he'd signed with against his husband's back, sliding down...

There was a loud pop, a displacement of air, the scent of sulphur, and then their mattress was rippling from the sudden weight of their son. Kurt's giggle was loud in the silent room, the sound one of pure joy, just as happy as Janos' laughter and so different. It was another sound Azazel had sworn to protect, months back when Kurt had first entered their lives and become part of their family. The boy was bouncing on the bed, using the momentum from popping in to keep hoping and shaking the bed.

Azazel kept one hand pressed between Janos' shoulders to stop him from moving and reached out with his tail, wrapping it around Kurt's waist to tug him down onto the bed with them, not bothering to open his eyes. Kurt giggled even louder, flopping against Azazel's chest, half sprawled over them both as Janos shifted a bit to the side so they could each cuddle against Azazel’s chest. With a smile that still felt strange at times—Azazel hadn't much reason during his life to smile so softly—he curled his free arm around Kurt's back so he was holding them both to him.

“Merry Christmas!” Kurt cried enthusiastically, signing along the words quickly even though he was half squished against Azazel's chest. Janos signed something back that had Kurt giggling even more, and then Janos' deeper, throatier laughter joined in.

Azazel kept his eyes closed, listening to his family laugh with his lips tipped into a soft smile, and found he had to agree. It was turning out to be a very merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a family to come home to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284268) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion)




End file.
